Percayalah!
by sayumi haruka
Summary: suke?" "itu namaku" "aku sakura.haruno sakura"


Percayalah!

Sasusaku

Chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto

Pemuda itu mendechi dan keluar dari mobil hitam. Blazer hitamnya disampirkan dipundak kananya sehingga yang ia kenakan hanya sebuah kemeja putih tipis,yang membungkus badan atletisnya. Ia maju kedepan dan berjongko guna melihat ban mobilnya yang bermasalah.

"Oh sial!" pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan kembali masuk ke mobil untuk mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya.

Ia berjalan sambil menghubungi seseorang, mungkin tukang derek?

Memasukan smartphonnya pemuda 18 tahun itu kembeli merogoh saku celananya,ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan mengambil sebatang rokok yang kemudian ia selipkan diselahan bibir sexynya. Menyalakan rokoknya pemuda itu menghebuskan asap keudara sambil sesekali menerawang langit yang kelihatan ingin menangis. Ia kembali berjalan tak jauh dari situ ia menemukan sebuah halte. Mengambil langkah seribu pemuda itu tiba dihalte dengan sedikit basah yang membuat rambut mencruatnya agak turun akibat air hujan.

"Benar-benar Sial" pemuda itu membanting rokoknya ke lantai halte kemudian menginjaknya dengan kesal. Hancur sudah mood pemuda itu. Mata hitamnya mengamati sebuah mobil yang melintas pelan didepanya tanpa disangka seorang perempuan turun dari mobil merah berplat G4124SN dengan membanting pintu.

"Pergi kau Pria brengsek! Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Aku tidak peduli kau tidur dengan siapa!" teriakan itu mengema ditelinga pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Air matanya bercampur dengan tetesan air hujan. Sesekali terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir ranum itu.

Perempuan itu menuju halte dengan wajah menunduk,langkahnya pelan. Rambut pinknya acak-acakan

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya perempuan itu lirih setelah menyadari keberadaan seorang pria dihalte

"Hn" menatap iba pemuda itu menyampirkan blezernya kepundak gadis itu. Mata hijau itu terbelabak meliat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu padanya

"Kenapa dia bisa melakukan itu padaku? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku! Dia bilang dia ingin aku menjadi satu-satunya perempuanya! Tapi kenapa dia melakukannya?" tangisnya meledak. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya mengusap belakang lehernya menandakan bahwa ia bingung. Dan akhirnya ia menepuk pelan pundak perempuan itu.

"Sudahlah" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya

Setelah perempuan itu tenang ia baru menyadari kalau pemuda yang menenangkannya itu merupakan siswa Tokyo High Schoo

"K-kau murid THS?" Tanya perempun itu sambil mengirup wangi blezzer yang menutupi kemeja putihnya

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengiyakan sambil menerawang langit yang masih menangis

"U. Sasuke?" gumam perempuan itu melihat name tag disebelah kiri tepatnya didada kirinya

"Itu namaku" jawab Sasuke menatap manik hijau yang masih sembab itu

"Sasuke? Ah aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura" perempuan yang mengaku dia bernama Sakura pun tersenyum

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan setelah menangis dan kemudian tersenyum seperti itu" Sasuke mendengus

Sakura yang dikatai menyedihkan hanya menggembungkan pipinya

"Setidaknya aku tidak bunuh diri di hadapanmukan"

"Itu akan lebih terlihhat menyedihkan lagi"

"Ah kau benar Sasuke"

TINNNNNNN

Klakson mobil itu terdengar nyaring di telinga kedua makluk berbeda gender tersebut. Seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke keluar dengan payung di kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau membuatnya menangis?" pemuda 22 tahun itu terlihat syok melihat keadaan Sakura

Sasuke memegang kepalanya

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti dimobil. Kau datang untuk menjemputku bukan Nii-san?"

"Nii-san?" ucap perempuan itu bingung

"Sudahlah kami antar kau pulang" akhirnya Sakura mengikut memasuki

"Hei-hei Sasu jangan buat seakan aku ini adalah sopirmu" memutar bola matanya Sasuke pindah kesamping sang Nii-san

"Jadi seperti itu ceritanya? Pria itu brengsek sekali ya Sakura-chan" Sakura hanya tersenyum menangapi pendapat Itachi tentang mantan kekasihnya itu.

"tapi tenang saja pasti lelaki itu akan menyesal telah memutuskan permpuan semanis dirimu. Benar kan Otouto?" sambung Itachi sekaligus meminta pendapat dari Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan sesekali berwajah merah

"Hn. Terserah" Itachi meninju pelan Sasuke

"Kau sama sekali tidak asyik otouto"

Sakura yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum

"Kalian mengingatkanku dengan Saso-nii"dia tertawa ringan

"Saso? Sasori?" itachi melirik melalui spion

"Itachi-san mengenalnya?" sakura memajukan tubuhnya sehinga ia ditengah-tengah antara Sasuke yang memalingkan muka dan Itachi yang menyetir

"Ya aku mengenalnya. Dia sedang di Korea bukan?"

"Kau benar sekali. Aku merindukannya" matanya berubah menjadi sendu

"Sudah sampai" Itachi membuat atmosfir hidup kembali

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang" ia keluar dari mobil "Aku akan mengembalikan blezzermu besok"

"Hn. Jangan sampai kau bunuh diri" Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi sakura yang sedang cemberut.

"Tidak akan. Kalau pun aku bunuh diri kau lah yang aku datangi untuk pertamakali" Sakura bersidekap

"Itu akan sangat menakutkan" Sasukepun tersenyum sebelum menutup kaca jendelanya

Dan kedua Uchiha itu meninggalkan kediaman Haruno dengan tenang.

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat belahan dadanya? Itu sangat menggoda sepertinya sangat pas digenggamanku" Itachi mendapat sebuah jitakan yang sangat kencang dari arah samping

"Kau "

"Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke hehe" Itachi tersenyum melihat adiknya. Sepertinya ini akan menarik

Pagi hari dikediaman Uchiha

Seorang pemuda bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan sempoyongan dia melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi dan tentu saja mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan mandinya Sasuke mengambil Seragam yang sudah tergantung rapih dilemari kayu berukuran besar itu. Ia baru ingat satu hal

"Bodoh! Name Tag ku" ia menepuk jidatnya pelan dan pergi keluar kamar bernuansa biru gelap tersebut.

Tokyo High School

Seorang perempuan terlihat bediri di samping pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu. Rambut pink sepunggungnya dia biarkan anak rambut itu bergerak tertepa angin pagi yang menyapanya. Bosan menunggu perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangannya kearah datangnya para siswa. Manik hijaunya melihat siulet yang ditunggunya menghampiri seorang siswa yang ia kenal. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap berambut hitam mencruat.

"Kau datang" tangan sanga pemuda masih stay di dalam saku celana hitam panjangnya. Wajah datarnya kini terlihat menyeringai "Ku pikir kau akan bunuh diri. Dan lihat matamu bahkan tak sembab sama sekali" lanjut pemuda itu sambil mencondongan tubuhnya guna melihat mata hiau itu.

Reflek sang gadis memundurkan tubuhnya. Mata hijau itu pun mendelik kearahnya

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengejekku? Menyebelkan! Ini" menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan.

Pemuda itu membukanya. Terlihat sebuah blezzer hitam beserta Tag Namenya.

"Terima kasih Kami-sama" wajah bingung nampak terlihat diwajah cantik perempuan berusia 18tahun itu."Hari ini ada pemeriksaan" jawab pemuda itu singat,dan ia mendapati mulut berbentuk O dari sang gadis

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" melangkahmeninggalkan sang pemuda

"Jangan sampai kau tertabrak atau kau sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil atau truk" menyeringai. Menggoda perempuan itu sunggu menyenangkan sepertinya. Perempuan itu menoleh kearahnya

"Kau yang ingin mati Sasuke" Sasuke bisa melihat mata itu melotot galak kearahnya. Sasuke memilih mengangkat bahu dan melihat kepergiannya gadis yang mungkin telah memikat hatinya. Disudut lain Sasuke sempat melihat segrombolan gadis yang selalu mengumpulkan informasi tentang dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat.

"Kau dalam masalah Haruno." Memilih mengabaikan itu Sasuke segera memasuki sekolahnya.

Konoha High School

15:45

Seorang perempuan berjalan menelusuri koridor dengan santai. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia enggan menemui mantan kekasihnya. Siapa pun juga tidak akan sudi untuk bertemu lagi dengan seorang yang sudah mencampakkannya begitu saja bukan? Ia terpaksa melakukannya dan penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dikatakan sang mantan kekasih padanya. Ia sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu di taman di dekat pintu masuk atau sebut saja gerbang. Ia melihat seorang yang sangat dikenalnya pemuda berambut merah tengah bersandar pada dinding gerbang besar itu

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" nada dingi pun keluar begitu saja dari bibir tipis itu.

"Kau tak pernah berkata seperti itu sebelumnya Sakura?!" pemuda pemilik mata jade itu mendekat kearah sakura dan menatapnya lekat.

"Langsung saja Gaara. Tak usah berbelit belit" kesal dengan sahutan Sakura akhirnya Gaara memojokan Sakura di dinding tempatnya bersandar barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Uchiha ha?" mata jadenya berapi menampakkan kemarahannya.

"Uchiha?" nampak raut bingung diwajah cantiknya. Gaara yang melihat itupun mengelanafas dan mengambi sebuah smartphone dari saku celananya. Ia memperlihatkan smartphone itu pada Sakura. Dan itu sanggup membuat kedua mata Sakura terbelabak.

"Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?" lirih Sakura terdengar oleh Gaara

"Jangan menyebut namanya didepanku Sakura!" kemarahan Gaara semakin menjadi saat mendengarkan itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyebut namanya ha? Kau keberatan dengan itu?" Sakura menyeringai melihat ekspresi sang mantan kekasih.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meninju dinding dibelakang Sakura yang artinya disebelah kiri kepala Sakura.

"Jangan membuat seorang perempuan merasa ketakutan karena ulahmu Sabaku-san"

Kedua makhluk berbeda gender itu menoleh kesumber suara yang datang dari arah pagar. Melompati pagar pemuda itu mendarat dengan mulus disamping Gaara

"Sasuke?" Sakura terpaku. Bisa-bisanya lelaki itu melompati pagar dengan mudahnya?

"Sakura? Ku harap kau tidak akan mati dihajar oleh Sabaku-san" menyeringai Sasuke melirik Gaara

"Apa maumu? Dan ini bukan urusanmu Uchiha" Gaara semakin kesal dengan datangnya Sasuke ditenga-tengah mereka. Sasuke menari tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh dipelukan Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan gosip itu mengenai kalian? Dasar perempuan murahan!" Gaara meludah didepan Sasuke "Ambil saja wanita jalang itu-" buuukkkk Sasuke memuku Gaara hingga darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Akan kubuat gosip murahan itu benar adanya." Sasuke membalikan badan menghadap Sakura dan mencium bibir ranum itu. Mata hijau itu membulat sempurna atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Bahkan ini bukan hanya sebuah ciuman semata atau kecupan tapi ini lebih dari itu. Sasuke melumat bibir itu mengisapnya kuat. Bahkan lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Sakura. Dengan lihai Sasuke melilit lidah Sakura. Hingga sebagian air liur itu menetes membasahi dagu Sakura. Karena pasokan udara yang menipis akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan panggutan bibirnya. Benang saliva itu terlihat bersina terkena sinar matahari sore.

"Kau puas Sabaku-san?" Sasuke mendekap tubuh Sakura "Haruno Sakura adalah milikku sekarang! Satu hal lagi. Sakura tidak sejalang seperti gadis yang kau tiduri' Sasuke melangkah keluar dari Konoha High School dengan Sakura yang masih berada didekapannya. Sedangkan Gaara hanya dapat melihatnya pergi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Untuk kedua kalinya kau mengambil Perempuanku Uchiha"

Sedangkan Sakura masih syok dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya pun hanya mampu terdiam disamping Sasuke.

"Maaf Sakura" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya tapi sebelum sempat menghisapnya rokok tersebut sudah berada ditanah dan diinjak oleh seseorang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda Uchiha itu menatap jengkel Sakura.

"Baiklah sudah ku putuskan!" Sasuke bingung melihat Sakura yang menatapnya intens "Aku milikmu sekarang! Dan berhentilah merokok!" manik hitam Sasukepun membulat dengan apa yang didengarnya. Menyembunyikan keterkejutannya Sasukepun memilih untuk mengusap belakang lehernya dan menyeringai.

"Apa kau sanggup heh?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan kemudian berbisik"itu juga berati kau melayaniku diatas ranjang" tubuh Sakurapun menegang mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Sasuke tersenyum menangapi keterkejutan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar inggin mati Sasuke" Sakura melotot kemudian mencubit pinggang Sasuke.

"Kalau hanya sebatas ini tidak masalahkan?" Sasuke mempersempit jarak kemudian meraih biibir ranum itu mempersatukan kembali bibir mereka kini Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan penuh perasaan.

Langit berwarna jingga menjadi saksi cinta Sakura yang layu dan mati kini dipupuk dan disirami oleh pemuda lain yang mungkin akan mencintainya suatu saat nanti, memang benar mereka belum menyatakan cinta. Tapi itu kini tak perlu lagi karena apa? Karena perlakuan dan cara Sasuke untuk melindungi dan membelanya sudah lebih dari cukup dari sekedar pernyataan cinta oleh pemuda tersebut.


End file.
